Professor Mad Rabbid (Rabbid Mozart)
Rabbid Mozart, later renamed Professor Mad Rabbid is the main protagonist of Season 2 of Rabbids Invasion. Biography Season 1 Rabbid Mozart (later renamed Professor Mad Rabbid) is a Rabbid who developed superior intelligence to the rest of the other Rabbids after being flattened by Timothy. He is most likely a spoof of Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, a famous composer of the Classical era. Professor Barranco 3 became jealous of him due to his skills. At the end of the episode, he created a potion that reverted him back to his stupid self in order to be accepted by his friends,but is still shown to be a little smart. Season 2 He is then revealed in Season 2 to still be intelligent. Only now he is named Professor Mad Rabbid and has a wig that resembles Albert Einstein's hair. He is first seen in Mini-Rabbid vs. Giant Chicken where he enlarges the mini-rabbid, but also a chicken, causing a fight. Next, he appears in Invisible Rabbid, where he makes himself invisible. Then again in The Incredible Rabbid Space Time Machine where he creates the time washing machine in order to get to the moon. In Rabbidstein, Professor Mad Rabbid decides to make an assistant for himself. In Anti Grabbidy, he invents an Anti-Gravity ray In Rabbid Remote, he creates a remote capable of warping through TV channels, as well as stopping time itself and rewinding and winding it. In Mad Rabbid vs. the Robots, he fights an army of evil Rabbidroids. In Dr. Mad Rabbid’s Super-Duper Iron-Clad Underpants, he invents iron underwear that cause a magnetic disaster. In Mad Rabbid and the Genius's Mustache, not only is it explained how he got his wig, but he also has a flashback of how the rabbids went crazy over his fake mustache. In Rabbid 00Zilch he serves to the Secret Agent Rabbid as a gadget giver. Having a similair role to Q from James Bond. In Mad Fly Rabbid, he accidentally turns himself into a fly. Season 3 In Gorilla Rabbid, he accidentally turns his assistant into a giant. In Rabbid Twin, he clones his assistant. In Rabbids Assistants, he and his assistant use Lapinibernatus's alarm for their new donut tracking device. In Radioactive Rabbid, he along with his assistant (who swallowed some plutonium) try to get more plutonium. In Excalirabbid, he attacks his assistant for misusing the Multi-Purpose Plunger and tries to get it back from Sir Roland. Appereance Mozart is looks basically like the rest of his Rabbid friends, only his teeth are dislocated, his eyes are split apart, one of his ears is bent and has a big, round reddish bump on his face while in the rest of the series, his teeth, eyes, and ears are normal, while he also has a wig to show his intelligence. Behavior Rabbid Mozart developed a superior I.Q than that of his Rabbid companions after being flattened by Timothy. Unlike his friends, Mozart is quite skillful and causes the other rabbids to worship him more than their leader, Professor Barranco 3, consequently making their leader jealous. Mozart also has a crazed laugh that he utters whenever he has an idea or has succeeded at something. As of Season 2, Mozart acts more like a mad scientist hence his new name Professor Mad Rabbid. Abilities Inventor - Professor Mad Rabbid is a genius inventor capable of creating various gadgets and devices (such as a cloner to a gene-splicer) from seemingly simple objects. He is also capable of creating artificial Rabbids such as the Rabbidstein Monster. Piano- Mozart is a very skilled pianist and is able to play with his hands, ears and butt. Soccer- '''Mozart can also play soccer. '''Painter- Mozart is able to paint an entire paradistic masterpiece as well as an abstract painting of his Rabbid friends, which they are frightened of. Trivia *Rabbid Mozart's laugh is a parody of Amadeus Mozart's laugh from the 1984 film Amadeus *He is the first rabbid to get to the moon in the tv show. *In Rabbidstein it is shown that he is capable of making artificial Rabbids like the Rabbidstein Monster. The episode itself is a parody of Mary Shelly's Frankenstein, with Professor Mad Rabbid playing a role identical to Victor Frankenstein. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Rabbids